The Bad Ending
by lemnlime7
Summary: What if Uncharted 4 had the option of a bad ending, one leading to Nate's stickiest situation yet? Seems like he's wanted in more than a few countries...just how will he get himself out of THIS hot little mess?


The sharply-dressed woman adjusts her glasses as she leafs through the papers on the table in front of her. Across from her in the jail's barren consultation room sits her client in his orange prison jumpsuit, a Mr. Nathan Drake.

"You do realize the seriousness of the situation you're in, correct, Mr. Drake?" she pronounces gravely. "Destruction of private property, grand theft auto—"

"Fun game," Nate comments to himself with a smirk.

"...carrying a weapon without the proper permits, desecration of historic grounds, along with countless counts of murder in the second degree—"

At that, Nate leaps up and slams a fist on the table. "Now wait just a minute here! It was only in self-defense!" he protests.

The woman looks up abruptly from the papers, scanning her client skeptically. "Are you telling me that over one _thousand_ people were trying to kill you? And not only that, but not a _single_ one of them managed to off you? Not even the ones wearing heavy armor? Not even when there were over _ten_ of them concentrating their efforts on just one of you?"

"Hell, yeah! It's a crazy story, actually..." Nate says with a laugh while rubbing his beard stubble in fond remembrance.

"Yes, and I'm sure it will sound just as crazy to the judge too..." she mutters, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Actually," Nate adds, "I was a few hundred kills short of getting the one thousand kill trophy so I had to backtrack a bit and kill some of the people I'd missed."

The woman's mouth hangs agape, cartoon-style, as she stares at him in utter disbelief. "Mr. Drake, if what you're telling me is true, then you've actually committed murder in the _first_ degree!" she finally manages to spit out. "The maximum penalty for each count of that is life imprisonment!"

Nate chuckles, of all things.

"What in the world could you possibly find funny about this?!" she demands.

"Well...I dunno...I guess it's just the thought of me, the good guy, the cool, calm, loveable rapscallion ending his days rotting in a jail cell. I'm sure my fans would hate a downer of an ending like that. I mean...c'mon! That kinda stuff only happens to the bad guys!" he declares confidently.

"Although I'm no expert in foreign law, Mr. Drake, I can assure you that if their system is even remotely similar to our own, you will not go unpunished for causing so much senseless death and destruction. If what they're charging you with is found to be true, then you will, at a minimum, be sentenced to life imprisonment, possibly even death."

Nate chuckles again, although this time a little more weakly. "Ah, c'mon! The death penalty? That's so depressing! My games can't end that way!"

"'Game'!? Is that all this is to you?" The woman tries her damnedest to control her temper at the deceptively charismatic but, in all actuality, quite ruthless killing machine seated in front of her. She's failing hard at it. "And what lunatic would give you a _trophy_ for _murdering_ a thousand people, anyway!?"

"The people at Sony," Nate responds without batting an eye.

"The electronics company? What the hell do they have to do with this?"

"Well, y'know, they have a games department and they fund my adventures, so..."

The woman facepalms. "Ugh! You're feeding me the biggest pile of BS I've heard in all my years...and I thought I'd heard it all! I'm sorry, Mr. Drake, but there's nothing I can do to help you. Tomorrow you will be extradited to the first country who requested it, although we've since received petitions from a number of other countries. It looks like your adventuring days are finally over. All I can say to you at this point is may God have mercy on your soul."

 _The scene fades to black on Nate's stunned face. Credits roll with a somber, low-key song. At the conclusion of the credits, a disclaimer appears, which states: "The views and opinions expressed by Nathan Drake are entirely his own and do not necessarily reflect those of the Sony Corporation. Sorry, Drake, but you're not gonna drag us down with you like that."_

.

A/N: Seems kinda like a tragic ending, but we all know Nate's just gonna break out of jail anyway, lol...


End file.
